Put Me On Vibrate
by XImxInxWonderlandX
Summary: Donghae finds Eunhyuk's box of vibrators


**P**_u_t **M**_e_ O**n** _V_i**b**_r_a**t**_e_

Title: Put Me On Vibrate

Pairing(s): HaeHyuk.

Genre(s): Um... I don't think this even has a genre...

Rated: NC-17

Summary: Donghae found Eunhyuk's box of vibrators.

*Um. So. I found this just rotting away in the sujukinkmeme on livejournal. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing.

Top: Donghae

Bottom: Eunhyuk

Kink: Vibrator

Anything else: nah.

Eunhyuk panted, writhed, and moaned on top of his bedspread as he worked a fat, red vibrator into himself.

His bangs were sticking to his forehead, and the rest of his blonde hair was wild as well.

What had made him so aroused that he was using a vibrator?

Well, Donghae had been looking for his headphones, and remembered he'd left them in Eunhyuk's room. When he went back to retrieve his missing item, he noticed Eunhyuk was absent, and had tidied up.

He had been searching everywhere, and just so happened to be feeling under the bed when his hand hit a box. Curiousity peaking, he pulled the box out and without a second thought, ripped it open.

He felt all of his breath leave his body rather quickly as he stared down at several vibrators. There were definitely more than fifteen. They were all varying in size, shape, and design.

As fate would have it, Eunhyuk entered his room again several seconds after.

He didn't get a chance to scold Donghae for entering his room without permission. He didn't get a chance to widen his eyes. He didn't get a chance to be embarassed when he realized Donghae had found his stash.

Why?

Because Donghae had shoved one hand down the front of his pants, and his tongue down his throat.

Things were a blur after that.

Donghae continued pumping Eunhyuk, all the while whispering diry things that had to with vibrators into his ear.

He hadn't been allowed to cum once. Everytime he got close, Donghae would squeeze the base of his cock, denying him release.

Eunhyuk felt a small feeling of dread curl in the pit of his stomach when he caught sight of Donghae's smirk.

"Hyung, show me how you play with yourself when you use your toys." Donghae licked his lips and motioned toward the box he'd moved to the lower corner of the bed.

His cheeks darkened and he opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He didn't know what Donghae would do to him if he didn't obey.

He pulled a red vibrator from his box (it was his favorite one), along with a small tube of lube.

He spread his legs wide, giving Donghae a nice view. Said man's eyes darkened with lust as he watched, hands working to unzip his pants.

Eunhyuk, after coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube, nudged one against his opening.

"Ah," He sighed as he continued teasing his hole.

Donghae felt his mouth go dry when Eunhyuk finally pushed the not one, but two fingers into himself. He watched as the blonde haired man let out a soft moan, and began pushing against his fingers. Donghae stroked his throbbing length as he watch, thumb swirling around his swollen head.

Eunhyuk slid his eyes closed as he quickly added two more fingers. He bit his lip and quickened his motions. He just about bit his lip off when his fingers accidentally brushed past his prostate.

"H-hae," Eunhyuk choked out, opening his eyes to look at Donghae. "I'm gonna stick the vibrator in now, okay?"

Donghae nodded dumbly, and applied a little pressure as he continued stroking himself.

Eunhyuk slowly pushed the vibrator into himself, letting out a shuddering breath as he did so.

Donghae had licked his lips again, to wet them.

He'd always known Eunhyuk to be a shy, reserved person when he was out of the limelight. So, Donghae drew in a sharp breath when Eunhyuk pulled the vibrator out a bit, manuevered his thumb to turn on the vibrations (as high as they would go), and shoved it back in roughly.

He continued to fuck himself with the vibrator, the sweet sounds of moaning leaving his lips.

Donghae slid out of his pants finally, kicking them off his ankles, and his briefs quickly followed suit.

He had planned on just watching Eunhyuk, but when the blonde haired man began moaning, "Hae~!" an idea struck him.

He slowly crawled over Eunhyuk and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. He bent back to see what he was doing, before positioning himself at the other's already full entrance. He grabbed Eunhyuk's wrist to still his motions.

The blonde haired man's eyes widened when he realized just what Donghae was planning.

"Just relax." Donghae murmured as the slowly worked his heavy cock in beside the vibrator.

Eunhyuk fought to not tense up. He shuddered as tears gathered in his eyes. This hurt a lot, and he was just about to let Donghae know that, when the other reached between his legs and began stroking him, and started mouthing on his neck.

Donghae continued his actions, until he was sure Eunhyuk had adjusted enough, and was distracted.

He pulled out, grabbing the vibrator so it did the same, before thrusting back in.

Eunhyuk screamed as his vision blurred. He'd never experienced anything like this, and wasn't exactly sure how to describe it.

Donghae continued his actions, snapping his hips back and forth with expertise. Eunhyuk's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I'm so full!" He groaned.

He felt Donghae's tongue attach to his earlobe, nibbling. He removed his mouth so he could speak directly into Eunhyuk's ear.

"I know you're close already, so cum really hard for me, okay?" He angled his thrust, and hit that bundle of nerves inside of Eunhyuk that made said man's toes curl.

Eunhyuk no longer cared about being quiet, and he was sure the other members would be mad at him later. Oh well.

"I'm so... so close!" He mewled.

"Cum for me!" Donghae growled in his ear again.

The pleasure building in his groin was just about to burst. Donghae hit Eunhyuk's prostate dead on with every following thrust. Eunhyuk's hole clenched around Donghae and the vibrator as his visioned blurred again, and he moaned loudly. Hot spurts of cum now coating his and Donghae's stomach's.

He attempted to catch his breath with a hazy mind, but felt the warmth of Donghae's seed filling him up. The other pulled out, and removed the vibrator as well, turning it off and tossing it to the side.

"That was," Eunhyuk paused to snuggle against Donghae's chest who was pulling a blanket around both of them. "amazing."

Donghae grins his boyish grin. "Let me know if you have any other boxes you want to me to find."

So. Um. I know that was bad, but I've never written smut before, and one-shots are hard for me. Gah.! *flails around*


End file.
